fbnfandomcom-20200214-history
Felipebross Network
Felipebross Network is an American television channel. It was founded in June of 1985 by Mr. Bordish Their brother channels are Voltaic Channel, The Meowflash Channel, Qem95 TV and 3MTV. The voice of the announcer is AT&T Mike and sometimes Speakonia Male #3 (Eddie). Announcer Voices *Main - AT&T Mike - Line: "This is Felipebross Network" *Next Announcer - Speakonia Eddie - Line "What's up next? It's (Show Name)! Only on *Felipebross Network!" *Idents - AT&T Rich - Line: "You're Watching Felipebross Network" *Push Back - IVONA Eric - Hey guys! Felipebross Network has awesome shows! And next, It's (Show Name)! This is Felipebross Network! *Sign Off - IVONA Brian - Hey guys! Were done for tonight, but the fun always continue! Go to www.felipebrossnetwork.com for more fun! Also you can also watch on Phone, Tablet, Demand and even the website! So our broadcasting is done for today. And we will continue on 6:00pm, so set your alarm! And now, call the adults to watch our not for kids channel. *Later - Qem95 - Line: Hello! Guess whats up later after this show? Yep! Its (Show Name)! This show will come on after the show that's on right now. This is Felipebross Network! Shows Main Article: List of Felipebross Network shows. * FlowerComedian World: Frienship is Perfection *Nitrome Adventures *Object Scratchers *The Felipebross and Eddybross Show *The Koopatroopaman Show *FLDSMDFR and Friends *Pickle Leafy Icy and Nickel Mania *The Adventures of Soda and OJ *Meowflash TV *Felipecast Allstars *FLDSMDFR Shorts *Total Bross Island *Scratchboy101 All Stars *Greeny Phatom *Battle For Dream Island *Battle For Dream Island Again *Koopatroopamon's everyfun time! *Inanimate Insanity *Inanimate Insanity II *Project F.A.R.T. (For 13 Years Old) *Angry Birds Toons *Plants vs. Zombies Shorts *Scribblenauts Stories *Max's Science *Bald! *Object Mayhem *Object Universe *Object Twoniverse *Object Overload *Brawl of the Objects *Challenge to Win (Felipecast) *ExplodingTNT *Shape Havoc *Object Mania etc. Others *Angry Birds Toons *Om Nom Stories *FLDSMDFR Shorts *The Adventrues of Clay Boy *The Taco Incident *Plants vs Zombies Shorts *Fruit Ninja Shorts Blocks DAYLIGHT Felipebross Network The block is seen on morning hours for preschoolers. fbn@nite The block is seen at 9:00 pm until 6:00 am PT/ 12:00 am until 9:00 am ET, but fridays at 12:00am until 6:00am PT/ 3:00 am until 9:00 am, is seen adult and teen animations like Superjail!, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, and Family Guy. Eddybross Network Mon 2:00am-2:00pm Wed 7:00am-1:00pm Fri 9:00am-12:00pm Sun 11:00am-12:00pm Lily-Felipe Network The block seen on: Sun: 1am-6am Tue 4am-9am Thu 5am-8pm Fri 9am-7pm Sat 10am-2am Felipebross Network Fridays 12:00am-11:59pm Friday PT/ 1:00am-12:59am Friday MT/ 2:00am-1:59am Friday CT/ 3:00am-2:59am Friday ET/ Channels *'Felipebross Network' **Felipebross Network HD *Daylight Felipebross Network *Felipecast *Object Channel *Felipebross Gamatic *Felipebross Movieclik *Scratch Network *MeowFelipe Network *Felipebross Cinema (Movieclik in UK) *Felipebross Anime Network *Felipebross XD *Felipebross Comedy Network *Felipebross Retro *Felipebross Network Fridays *Felipebross Weather Night Channels *Felipebross Adult Network *Felipebross Horror Logos 1985-1989.gif|The Very First Logo and the first Lightbulb TV Logo(1985-1989) 1989-1997.gif|The Second Lightbulb Logo (1989-1997) 1997-1999.gif|The 3rd Lightbulb Logo (1997-1999) 1999-2002.gif|The 4th and Last Logo of Lightbulb (1999-2002) 2002-2004.png|5th Logo (2002-2004) 2004-2009.png|6th Logo (2004-2009) 2009-2011.png|7th Logo (2009-2011) 2011-2012.png|8th Logo (2011-2012) 2012-2013.png|9th Logo (2012-2013) Jan 2013-Feb 2013.png|10th Logo (January 2013-February 2013) Feb 2013-June 2013.png|11th Logo (February 2013-May 2013) Oldest FSN.png|12th Logo (May 2013-September 2013) FSN Logo Older.png|13th Logo (September 2013-Novmeber 2013) FSN Logo Old.png|14th Logo (November 2013-December 2013) FSN Logo New.png|15th Logo (December 2013-January 2014) Rebrand 1.png|16th Logo (January 2014-February 2014) Felipebross Network.png|17th Logo (February 2014-March 2014) FBN New Logo.png|18th Logo (March 2014-April 2014) FBNNEWLOGO042014.png|19th Logo (April 2014-May 2014) FBNMayLogo.png|20th Logo (May 2014-June 2014) FBNJuneLogo.png|21th Logo (June 2014-Augest 2014) FNTFI.png|22th Logo (August 2014-September 2014) FBNBrandnew!.png|23th Logo (September 2014-January 2015) FBNJan2015Logo.png|24th Logo (January 2015-March 2015) FBNMar2015Logo.png|25th Logo (March 2015-May 2015) FBNMay2015Logo.png|26th logo (May 2015-October 2015) Felipebross_Network_prototype_new_logo.png|27th logo (October 2015-February 2016 Fbn_2016_logo.svg|28th logo (February 2016-March 2016 Fbn New Logo Mar 2016.png|29th Logo March 2016-present Bumpers and Promos Main artictle: Felipebross Network/Bumpers and Promos See Also Koopatroopaman Studios Network, Bubble Network External links http://scratch.mit.edu/studios/278333/ Category:Channels Category:Felipebross Studios Network Category:Felipebross studios